


A Bee's Lust For Flesh

by Bralarotica



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anxiety, Bath Houses, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Body Worship, Canon Lesbian Character, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Gaslighting, Introspection, Large Breasts, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Post-Canon, Seduction, Strap-Ons, Tomboy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica
Summary: Suifeng is deeply in love with Yoruichi Shihohin, but Rangiku questions this love, for Yoruichi isn't actually returning Suifeng's feelings. She doesn't mind this, but Rangiku keeps on questioning what she wants and what she feels.Because 'good friends' care for each other.In one way, or another...
Relationships: Matsumoto Rangiku & Sui-Feng | Soifon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Bee's Lust For Flesh

“Your vice-captain sounds fun”, replied Yoruichi smiling.  
Suifeng scoffed as a reaction, “That’s a modest way to describe his incompetence.”  
Yoruichi and Suifeng were drinking tea at the latters home. They sat in a room, which allowed a peaceful view to Suifeng’s garden. A pleasant scent of herbs and flowers filled the air, and calmed the minds.  
Though, it didn’t calmed Suifeng’s heart. Sitting together with her one true love, Yoruichi, while drinking tea together? Not only could she die happily in that very moment, her heart wasn’t able to take much more anyway.  
It was everything Suifeng wanted.  
“Well”, Yoruichi continued, “He is certainly not you. You were certainly an unique vice-captain.”  
Somehow Yoruichi wasn’t able to hear Suifeng’s heart, despite its intense beating.  
“I could only become so good thanks to you, lady Yoruichi!”, The lady assassin replied.  
Yoruichi laughed.   
“Hey, what are you talking about? You became captain while I was gone. You were already good without me.”  
‘I wouldn’t have minded staying as a vice-captain under you’, Suifeng thought, but the words didn’t leave her lips. It was a touchy subject after all.   
“I may be good, but not as good as you are, lady Yoruichi.”  
Yoruichi winked at her, and it melted Suifeng’s heart. “Not many can argue the contrary, can’t they.”  
Suddenly she looked up to the sky, and raised a brow. “It’s time for me. It gets late.”  
Suifeng jumped on her feet, raising both her hands to stop the dark-skinned lady. “I can prepare a bed for you, if you want to stay overnight. I can even prepare a bath!”  
Yoruichi stopped her from speaking one more word, by touching her face softly.   
“Nope sorry, I’m busy. There's the Captain-Commander and the Central 46 waiting for me.”   
She pulled her scarf up to cover her mouth. “But I was happy to share a tea with you, Suifeng!”  
Suifeng opened her mouth, but the words ‘You’ve made me happy, too’ never came out. Instead she just said, “Goodbye.”  
Yoruichi waved one last time, jumped into the air and disappeared the next moment.  
Suifeng looked at the point her former master vanished for a few moments. She sighed heavily.  
These sweet moments together were always so short. But nonetheless, they were bright spots in the dull lives as a captain of the Thirteen Divisions.  
Suifeng started to clean up. She discovered that Yoruichi’s tea cup wasn't empty yet. She took it and put it on her lips, imagining the lips of Yoruichi on hers. Drinking the last drops of tea.  
Suddenly noise started to come from inside of her house, and she let the cup go. It fell to the ground and shattered. Suifeng pulled a knife out and hid in a corner. She kneeled, trying to make herself smaller. She pushed her ear against the wall, listening where the noise was coming from.  
Someone stomped through the house. were they not trying to hide their presence? Did they think she was careless? Or were they simply idiots?  
“Suifeng~!”, someone yelled suddenly. It was a woman’s voice.  
A familiar woman’s voice.  
Suifeng recognized it.  
This someone was an idiot.  
The door to the room was pushed aside and a tall woman entered the room loudly, “Suifeng, there you are!”  
It was Rangiku Matsumoto.  
Vice-Captain of the tenth division. Famously, or to be more accurate, infamously, lazy and shameful.  
Suifeng turned her back to this woman, and moved her attention back to the tea cups.  
“What do you want?”  
“Just delivering documents”, Rangiku answered and pulled a bunch of papers out of her voluptuous cleavage,  
Suifeng didn’t react. She was concentrating on collecting the shards of the broken cup from the ground instead.  
Rangiku kneeled down and watched her cleaning up. But did not help. “Oh, did you have friends at your home, Suifeng? How cute!”  
“I don’t have friends”, replied Suifeng. These were just distractions for what really mattered.   
“Oh, poor sweetie.” Rangiku came closer, and took her into her arms. “I will be your friend then. I promise you, we will have sleepovers, going shopping in the world of the living, and-”  
The shards fell out of Suifeng’s hand. Not because she was surprised at being hugged.  
But because Rangiku pushed her big breasts against her head.   
Feeling them up close was overwhelming.  
The breasts embraced her like pillows, their skin was soft as silk against her cheeks and they radiated an enchanting warmth.  
Her brain short-circuited.   
She felt aroused and irritated at the same time.  
Her heart started to beat faster to her annoyance.  
“I-I don’t need friends”, Suifeng tried to reply, “Yoruichi was just here. That’s enough.”  
“Oh.” Rangiku sighed. She stepped back.  
Suifeng was relieved to be free and able to concentrate on cleaning up again.   
But she felt a painful longing creeping up in her chest.  
Her hands stopped mid air.  
Wait, wherefore was that longing?  
“Oh?” Rangiku sounded confused. “Wait, if Yoruichi was here a moment ago… why does your house still look fine, though?”  
Suifeng looked at the other woman. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Rangiku waved her hand, and had a dirty look on her smug face. “You know, I’ve expected you ripping her clothes off and banging her through your whole house.”  
Despite all her effort, Suifeng’s face turned shining red. “What-what’s THAT supposed to mean?!”  
“Oh, please, Suifeng.” Rangiku winked at her. “Everyone knows you’re thirsty for that pussy cat’s pussy.”  
Suifeng’s feet moved, before she realized it. The knife from before, returned to her hand, and its blade was directed at Rangiku’s throat. Suifeng stood next to her, and the blonde woman had lost all her smugness.  
“Don’t you badmouth Lady Yoruichi one more time in my present”, Suifeng said threateningly.  
“....ok.” Rangiku sweated.  
“What has or has not happened between Lady Yoruichi and me is of no concern to you or anyone.”  
Rangiku stared at her with a blank face. “You two never had sex?”  
“No, never! Of course not! I only feel utmost admiration towards Lady Yoruichi!”  
Carefully the other woman retreated a few steps back, before leaning on a wall. “What family-friendly soap-drama is this?”  
Suifeng gritted her teeth. Seeing Rangiku was irritating enough, but she had stepped over the line. She pointed her knife at her.   
“You’re just projecting your low desires on me!”  
“I mean, duh”, Rangiku grabbed her own breasts, while licking her lips. “These babies need love, all the time. Fortunately, enough men and women volunteer for this kind of job.”  
Despite Suifeng’s eyes landing on the mentioned breasts, it was her words which actually caught her attention. “You’ve been seducing women, too?”  
“Of course” Rangiku’s voice sounded as sweet as honey.   
She slid her hands over her breasts down to her hips.   
“This body cannot be satisfied by men alone. I need as much love as possible, you know?”  
Disgusted Suifeng turned her back to the other woman. “Don’t call that love, you harlot.”  
Rangiku was pouting.   
“Don’t say that. I mean, I did catch you glimpsing at my body, too, at times.”  
Suifeng was rolling her eyes, and waved at her. “As if such a lazy slut as you’d be capable of doing that.”  
“Awww”, surprisingly, Rangiku sounded quite happy. “So you DO look at me in that way, too.”  
“No, I don’t”, Suifeng replied immediately. Heat was rising in her body, as if she lied about something she was embarrassed about.  
But she didn’t lie.  
Or did she?  
Rangiku giggled.  
“You better go now”, Suifeng said and went back to cleaning up.  
Rangiku didn’t leave and Suifeng didn’t say anything.   
She just felt the piercing eyes of that voluptuous woman on her back. It was like being analyzed by an enemy.  
It didn't take long for Suifeng, before she turned her head to Rangiku, who looked at her with a smile on her face. “What are you waiting for?”  
Rangiku didn’t answer.  
Unrest claimed Suifeng’s heart, and she felt something went wrong.  
But before she could say something else, the other woman replied:   
“Not everyone is pleased with simple love and admiration, you know?”  
“You surely won’t, I’d imagine.”, Suifeng said.   
She took her own teacup up.   
“Oh, I didn’t speak about me, my dear Suifeng.” Rangiku's voice sounded so sweet, it must’ve been poisonous by now.   
“When Yoruichi left with Urahara, it was for quite some time. You think she spent the time just being pleased with love and admiration?”  
Suifeng’s whole body froze. That was a wound, no one was allowed to touch.   
“Leave my house!”  
Surprisingly, Rangiku didn't say anything. The door just slid open, and got closed again. Followed up by foot steps which vanished into the distance.  
Suifeng hasn't moved since she left. She still held her teacup.  
Then, in a rushed movement, Suifeng threw it at the wall, where Rangiku stood moments ago, screaming: “WHORE!”

Suifeng went into her futon, ready to fall to sleep and let this past day be a memory. She could still feel the echoes of the headache Rangiku had caused her. That woman itself was a pain in the ass.  
Suifeng couldn’t even imagine how it must be for Captain Hitsugaya, who had to deal with her all the time. Though, she’s also unsure if she should reprimand him for letting her go out of line all the time.   
But that was a question for another time. And she didn’t want to ruin her sleep by thinking of Rangiku and Hitsugaya.  
Especially not, after she had a nice day with Yoruichi.  
Yoruichi. Her cocky smile. Her bold attitude. She was the epitome of overconfidence, but she got the skills to justify those.   
She was a strong, courageous and smart person. Who had the looks to complete these things, too.  
Beautiful skin. Muscular arms and legs.   
Suifeng legs rubbed at each other, and her lower body began to tingle.   
Surely, she imagined, Yoruichi felt hot on her skin, in a pleasant way. Her heart pumped flames into her veins. Her former master embraced her in her arms. Kissing her head. Her forehead. Her nose, then her lips.  
Suifeng’s hand crawled down her own body. She started to breathe flatly.  
She had the chances to see Yoruichi naked a few times already. For she was never modest or prude. And in nights like these, Suifeng was especially grateful.  
Imagining herself, licking Yoruichi’s breasts, eating her out. Things she was, ironically, unable to see herself perform to the true Yoruichi.   
But in her head, Suifengs heart reached hers, and their bodies united.   
But Rangiku’s laugh invaded her mind suddenly. It was in her head, admittedly, but she heard that woman mocking her.  
Afterall, Suifeng criticized her for being so open with her carnal desires. Yet, she pleasured herself, thinking of Yoruichi.  
Rangiku crawled into her thoughts. And Suifeng would’ve stopped, too, but she felt a curious tingling in her body. And she was in the middle of masturbating.   
Without thinking much about it, her thoughts wandered to the blonde women. A new body to lust over. She started caressing Rangiku’s breasts.   
They were so soft, voluminous and plum.   
Suifengs fingers moved quicker, stroking her clitoris, fiddling and rubbing it.  
She coverd her quivering mouth and let out a soft moan.  
Rangiku surely slept with people on a regular basis. Suifeng could see it in front of her mind’s eye: her hips grinding back and forth, her breasts moving up and down, her skin glittering from all the sweat.  
She felt the rush through her body. Her skin tingled. She bit her hand while she moaned louder and from deep within her body.  
It felt so great this time.   
She embraced her eagerly anticipated climax, caressing her own lips while she imagined herself kissing Rangiku.  
The pleasure flooded her mind; and she swam in it.   
But it slowly faded away.   
And like always the blissful numbness put her at ease for a few minutes, before her mind started to realize what she did.   
Shame. Shame. Shame.  
She felt dirty for cheating on her master Yoruichi.  
But she didn’t spend much time with this shame, because sleep freed her soon enough. 

Another day, another dull day behind the desk.  
Suifeng appreciated peace, of course.   
But she was a woman of duty. This meant to put her entire being into battle, risking her life and proving her worth.  
Sitting on the desk and working on documents and assignments weren’t exactly something to be proud of.  
But nonetheless, one could argue this was also part of one’s duty.  
Fulfilling any task one was given.   
She entered her office once more. It was clean, tidy and simple.  
Rangiku lying on her desk, seductively, was new though.  
Suifeng’s mind froze, when she saw her. Rangiku blew a kiss at her.  
The headaches of the last day returned. And this time they had reinforcements.  
Suifeng moved to her desk, sat on her chair, took her pen and started to sign the prepared papers.  
‘Just do your job, she told herself.  
Rangiku sounded confused and turned her head.   
“Is that a way to greet a friend?”  
Don’t react.  
Don’t say anything.  
Let her get bored, and you’ll get rid of her that way soon enough.  
The blonde woman pouted. “And here I thought you’d be happy to see me!”  
Suifeng continued to work.  
Rangiku sighed overdramatically.   
She moved her hand towards her cleavage in a seductive manner, bending over to show more of her enormous neckline.  
“And I’ve hoped you would like me to bring these two along.”  
Suifeng’s eyes disobeyed her and looked up.  
Rangiku pulled two boxes of bento out of her cleavage. “I knew you couldn’t resist these delicious packages!”  
Suifeng just grabbed her desk and threw it in one quick motion away. Throwing Rangiku into the air, making her laugh hysterically.

“Why?”, Suifeng sighed.  
Her desk was in position again, though the papers were still on the ground. The bento boxes were on it instead. Rangiku was humming some melody, while preparing tea.   
“Why, what?”  
“Why are you here?”  
Rangiku stopped, confused. “I thought, I’ve said already. Because we’re friends, I wanted us to share a breakfast!”  
Suifeng put her fingers against her closed eyes, irritated and fighting a migraine.   
“But we are not friends”, she hissed.  
Rangiku poured tea for both of them. “Aww, you’re so cute, honey. Like that is for you to decide. Let’s eat!”   
The bento in front of Suifeng did look delicious. Rice, fish, vegetables, it was a well-balanced meal, pleasing to the eye.   
Rangiku already munched the food out of her bento, looking overjoyed. “Come one, Suifeng! Don’t let it get wasted!”  
Suifeng stared at her at first, before looking down to her food. “I am an assassin, and a spy. I would bring great shame, if I’d let myself be poisoned so foolishly.”  
The blonde woman sighed exhaustingly. It amused Suifeng, because she sounded how she herself felt at the moment.  
Rangiku reached with her chopstick into Suifeng’s box and picked a fish roll out of it. Eating it in front of her.   
“Hm”, she moaned, “so good! If you really don’t want it-”  
Suifeng started eating, which made Rangiku smile.  
Suifeng had to admit that it did taste great. Not that she would admit it publicly.  
“So, why are you here, really?”, Suifeng repeated her question after a while.  
The blonde woman chewed on a carrot, before answering: “Told ya, why! Because we’re friends!”  
“That’s not an answer. Ignoring the fact that we’re not friends, even actual friends don’t just go visiting each other, without an ulterior motif.”  
“Oh, you’re so gloomy, Suifeng”, Rangiku replied. She picked and ate a vegetable out of Suifengs box. “That’s why you need me. To relax. To have fun.” She picked another vegetable. “Imagine if you’d not have me here?”  
“I would probably eat in silence”, Suifeng replied.  
“Truly horrifying.” Rangiku shuddered terrified.

Suifeng dedicated herself to her work again, after they’ve finished their bentos.  
Though, that didn’t lead to Rangiku leaving again. Instead she decided to lay down on the couch, which was usually being used for interviews. Or for a surprise visit by lady Yoruichi.  
Suifeng asked herself if that was also how Rangiku acted in her own division. Somehow, she started to feel some pity for Hitsugaya.   
The master assassin took a sip out of the tea cup, and a question came to her mind.   
“How did you come into my office anyway? None of my subordinates. announced your presence.”  
The blonde woman didn't answer.  
Suifeng assumed she already fell asleep. She wasn’t shocked. Just disappointed.  
“Of course not.”, Rangiku answered suddenly “I wanted to surprise you, my dear Suifeng!”  
The master assassin signed another paper, before she replied.   
“That’s not an answer.”  
“I am a vice-captain, you know?” Rangiku sounded hurt in her pride.  
Suifeng stopped for a moment, before looking at the blonde woman. “How is Captain Hitsugaya able to deal with you?”  
“He can’t.” She giggles. “But that makes him so adorable.”  
Suifeng continued to work after a sigh.  
Rangiku giggled once more. “Aww, don’t worry, you’re adorable, too.”  
“Don’t even try, Vice-Captain Matsumoto. Your words mean nothing to me.”  
“You’re harsh.”, the blond woman said delighted.  
“But if Yoruichi called you adorable, that would mean… something for you, right?”  
‘It would mean everything’, were the.first words which came to her mind. But Suifeng bit her tongue.   
“Lady Yoruichi is someone different for me, yes.”  
Now the giggling turned more devious. Seifung started to become wary.   
“Well”, Rangiku replied before yawning. “I can only imagine what she means to you. Makes me curious, how she views you, though.”  
Seifung felt her anxiety awaken. An idea, or more like a fear, fostered over many years after Yoruichi had left Soul Society and abandoned her. Seeing her back brought it to slumber. The shared moments brought her joy, forget the loneliness she had felt for so long.  
But like a beast it bit her heart at this moment, opening a wound.  
The muscles around her jaw tensed up. ‘Just dont think about it’, she told herself. ‘No reason to doubt her.’   
Suifeng knew about Yoruichi’s love for her.  
And yet, for some reason, she felt like she was falling.   
The certainty of Yoruichi’s love had crumbled away beneath her feet into a dark and uncertain abyss.  
Her gaze wandered to Rangiku. She wanted to hiss at her, insult her to her face. Just doing something which may relieve her troubled mind.  
But that cursed blonde woman slept, breathing peacefully, looking harmless, almost innocent, even with her ridiculous cleavage.  
Suifeng was alone with her doubts.

Suifeng’s day ended. She patted her shoulders, which were stiff after all the paperwork. She pushed her chair back, and stretched herself.  
At the same time, Rangiku yawned at the couch, throwing her arms in the air.   
“What a nice nap!”, she proclaimed. She turned with a smile to Suifeng, but was only met with a hard, cold glare. “D-Did something happen?”  
Suifeng turned away. “I’m too tired for this. I go home and take a bath.”  
“Oh, oh, I have an idea.” Rangiku clapped her hand, all excited. “Let’s go together to the bath house!”  
“No”, Suifeng said and moved to the door.  
“Oh, why not?”  
“Because I have a bathtub in my home.” She reached for the door.  
“But wouldn’t it be nice having a relaxing evening in the bath house with a friend?”  
“I don’t have friends.” Suifeng’s hand touched the door. “And even if I had one, it wouldn’t be you.”  
She was ready to leave the roam, when she felt a weight attached to her feet. Baffled, she looked down, to see the vice-captain lying on the ground, grabbing her leg.  
“No, don’t go!”  
“Have you lost your mind, vice-captain Matsumoto?”  
“I want us to go together to the bath house, please!”  
“No.”, Suifeng replied.  
“Please!”, Rangiku tried and looked at her with big, wide eyes. “If you don’t want to see me after our visit there together, I’ll give up on trying to be friends.”  
Suifeng knew better than to agree. There was no reason to compromise.   
But if it helped her to get rid of this woman...  
“...OK, fine.”

Suifeng regretted it immediately.  
She entered the baths first. The air was steamy, and hot.   
Suifeng had to admit, it was quite a big, and splendid bath house. She had never been to a public bath house before. She avoided public places and social interactions in general.   
For her work came first, everything else was usually a nuisance.   
Luckily for her it was a weekday and almost no one else was there. She felt self-conscious about her body and did not need a large group to see her wear nothing but a towel.  
Her body was not even five feet tall, athletic and boney. Her small frame and boyish body lacked any desirable curves. Something she didn’t mind about herself on any other day, but revealing herself like this made her anxious.  
Her breasts were perky, ending in small peaks, which were in the same color as her skin. What made her look even less feminine.  
Her pubic hair was shaved completely. She preferred it clean and smooth for work.  
The rest of her body was a far cry, compared to what Yoruichi and Rangiku had to offer.   
Of course, it was a deadly weapon, if it needed to. But now it was a different story.  
When she looked at the surface of the bath water she saw her reflection.   
She was met with the image of a needy child, the same child that fell in love with her teacher.  
She felt her confidence melting. That in her looks and that in her relationship with Yuroichi.  
She stepped into the warm water, and forced herself to enjoy it.  
It didn’t take long for Rangiku to arrive.   
Suifeng looked up with her eyes closed.  
“Aww, so sweet”, she heard Rangiku. “But you can look if you want.”  
“No, thank you. I am not interested.”, Suifeng said annoyed.  
“You’re sure about that?” Rangiku said in a low and steamy voice.   
She sounded more confident, than Suifeng felt about her own words.  
She stepped into the water and sat down to the left side of Suifeng.   
“Well, when you change your mind...”, she giggled without finishing the sentence.  
Soifeng said nothing. But she couldn’t help herself but to peek, as the buxom woman next to her slowly lowered herself into the hot water.  
Rangiku leaned against the edge of the bath and put her towel over her face.   
She dived deep enough into the water that her nipples were barely covered by the water.   
“Doesn’t it feel good?”, she sighed.  
Suifeng didn’t answer. She was too tired, both mentally and physically, to play Rangiku’s games.  
Her mind wandered around. But her eyes kept staring at Rangiku’s breasts.  
Despite what she had said earlier, she was most interested in Rangiku’s body.  
Enjoying the beauty of these two soft spheres calmed her mind. And made her feel fuzzy.  
Relieving her mind from the anxiety she felt regarding Yoruichi.  
“So”, Rangiku said suddenly.  
The fear of being caught peeping made Suifeng twitch.  
Rangiku continued unfazed, “What do you believe Yoruichi feels for you?”  
Suifeng jumped on her feet. The waves she created disturbed the harmony which had dominated the water before.  
That question was too much for her.  
“What is wrong with you?!”, she yelled.   
“Why are you like this? It’s no concern what’s between me and lady Yoruichi!”  
Rangiku stayed calm, and didn’t move, nor did she take the towel away from her eyes. “Don’t you want more? Don’t you want to be loved by her? Don’t you want to be... touched?”  
“I-I… I” Suifeng crossed her arms in front of her chest. She felt naked, physically and mentally. Unable to cover her heart’s desires.  
“She likes to play”, Rangiku continued, “Like some animal, toying around until she gets bored and moves on.”  
“She can turn into a cat”, Suifeng hissed. “You’re not subtle.”  
Rangiku laughed. Then she pulled the towel from her face, and raised herself out of the water. She sat on the edge of the bath, revealing her entire naked body.   
Her beautiful skin, wide hips, thick thighs, big breasts and puffy vulva, covered by well kept blonde pubic hair, were too much for Suifeng to handle.  
Suifeng didn’t know what she should feel.   
Suddenly she felt small as a woman, her inadequacies presented on a silver platter.  
Rangiku reached towards Suifeng.   
“Come here!” she said in an unusually harsh tone.  
Suifeng felt how her heart got snatched by these words.   
She grabbed the offered hand timidly.  
Rangiku pulled her into her arms. She gently opened Suifengs legs, guiding her to sit on her lap astride.  
Rangiku’s enormous breasts were pressed against hers.  
Both women were on eye level to each other.  
Suifeng felt a warm tingling in her stomach, and she started to breath heavily.  
One hand of Rangiku laid on Suifeng’s hips, the other pushed her chin up. Now they stared deep into each other’s eyes, bearing the weight of each other’s soul.  
Suifeng had known that the blonde woman’s eyes had been enchanting, but in that moment she discovered that they were full of strength and strictness too.   
Something in her chest yearned for this.  
“You’re so submissive”, Rangiku whispered.  
Suifeng wanted to act hurt and insulted. But she couldn’t stop looking into her eyes.  
“What?”  
“You’re submissive, my dear, a sub. You claim, you don’t desire anyone, yet you can’t keep your eyes off me?  
Your hands were trembling with excitement as they grabbed mine.   
You were waiting for another hand to reach for your own.   
And seeing you so desperate for Yoruichi, who won’t acknowledge your desires, just makes me want you, to make you mine.  
But you love Yoruichi with all your heart, unable to start anything, to say anything. All this time, you wanted her to lead you, to dominate you, to be your dom.”  
Rangiku’s hand moved gently up Suifeng’s face, caressing her cheek. “I can be your dom instead.”  
“I-I dont”, Suifeng tried to speak up, but Rangiku’s face came closer. Her lips moving towards her own.  
She could only react at this point. She closed her eyes, and pushed her lips together.  
But after a few moments, she opened her eyes again. No kiss. Rangiku’s head was next to hers instead.  
“I want you.” She whispered directly into her ear.  
Suifeng let out a moan. Her entire body was in flames. These words made her body weak, and she wanted more of this. She grabbed Rangiku's shoulders to not slide off as her body gave away.  
She wanted to be closer, to feel that gorgeous body even more, to become one.  
She was overflowing with desires, she secretly knew she had, but forced herself not to understand, and to forget.  
Rangiku chuckled. Suifeng never felt that weak before.  
“We better go”, the blonde woman whispered. “We don’t want to create a scene, don’t we?”  
Suifeng didn’t dare to speak up. So she simply nodded, unable to predict where she was headed.

As the sky turned dark and the stars started to shine, they reached Rangiku’s home. No one was on the streets anymore, and yet Suifeng felt the glares from thousands of eyes in the dark.  
Suifeng was nervous. Her insides felt as if a snake had crawled inside of her and squeezed her inside.  
She regressed back to being the naive, inexperienced girl from over a century ago.  
Her pride of a warrior for the Soul Society was gone. Her pride of a captain was gone, too.  
Now she was a girl, led by yet another strong woman.  
And she knew that this was something, she had yearned for for a long time.  
Rangiku let one hand wander on Seifung’s back. Pushing her softly, and it made Seifung’s heart flutter.   
She wanted to be pushed.  
Rangiku reached for her door.   
“Wait” Suifeng whispered.  
The blonde woman looked at her with a curious expression. “Are you getting cold feet?”  
Suifeng was unable to look into her eyes. “You should know, I still love Yoruichi.”  
Rangiku chuckled. “Oh, I know, I know.”  
“But” Seifung didn’t understand. Neither the situation, nor herself right now. “What does this mean… you and me?”  
“We’re friends”, Rangiku replied. She bowed down, lips close to Seifung’s ear,   
“And friends make each other feel good.” To demonstrate one of her hands moved down her back, squeezing Suifeng’s butt.   
Suifeng started to feel an unfamiliar excitement growing within herself.   
Rangiku chuckled once more. “Now come in, my little bee.”  
Rangiku’s bedroom was much more luxurious than Suifeng’s:  
More fluff, more cushions, more pink.   
An actual bed, king sized, canopy and all.  
Suifeng could only imagine how many people had been brought here before her.  
And she would become part of its history.  
Candles were lighted by Rangiku, one after another, until they gave the room a dubious mood, which contrasted with all the cute and bright stuff.

Suifeng was alone, sitting on the edge of the mattress. She undressed herself, slowly. She felt uncomfortable, unsure of herself.  
She couldn’t predict what would become of her.   
Her undying love for Yoruichi, her lust, which hid itself deep in her heart.  
Who was she now? And who would she be by tomorrow?  
She needed someone to guide her. And that someone opened the door to the room.  
“Are you ready?”, Rangiku asked. She stood in the door frame, only seen as a silhouette.  
“Y-Yes...almost!”, Suifeng replied with a dried up mouth, in the middle of undressing herself. She swallowed her fears.  
“I mean: Yes, I am!”  
“Aw, don’t be nervous.” Rangiku said and entered the room. “I’ll be gentle. I promise.”  
She wore nothing but an open kimono and a strap-on.  
Rangiku in all her beauty was mesmerising.  
Suifeng had to swallow.  
“Like what you see?”, Rangiku giggled.   
“I do, Matsumoto.”  
The blonde woman wiggles with a finger. “It's ‘mistress’ now.”  
Suifeng felt the heat in her cheeks, when she said, “I do, mistress.”  
“That’s good.”   
The mistress came closer and hold her face.   
“You look so adorable, my little bee. I like this color on you.”  
Suifeng’s heart pounded so hard, she feared it could break any moment.  
Rangiku’s fingers danced on her naked shoulder, gliding down the arm, until she reached the sleeves, which were still rolled up on her wrists.   
“But why are you still wearing your clothes, dear?”  
Suifeng crossed her arms in front of her chest.   
Seeing so much of Rangiku made her feel even smaller and more undesirable.  
“I’m not pretty”, Suifeng hesitated to answer. She looked up to the blonde woman. “Unlike you.”  
“Silly bee”, Rangiku replied, kissing her forehead. “It’s not me, I want.” She lowered her head further down, putting a kiss on her lips. “I want you!”   
She pulled Suifeng’s hand away and put her lips on one breast. “Beautiful. I love it.” She kissed it. Then she helped Suifeng out of her clothes. And every new bit of skin which was shown, was kissed by Rangiku.  
From her chest, down her belly, to her thighs.  
“You’re so pretty”, sighed Rangiku and pushed her small lover down on her bed. She put another kiss on her thigh. “And you’re all mine.”  
Suifeng’s heart almost jumped out of her chest. Seeing Rangiku kissing her leg, getting lower and lower, keeping on looking into each other's eyes. It was overwhelming.  
Rangiku stopped before she reached Suifeng’s dripping pussy.  
“Do you want me to keep going, my little bee?”  
“Yes,”  
“Yes, what?”  
“Yes, mistress.”  
Rangiku smiled, but she only blew at the intimate region.   
“What do you want me to do, dear?”  
“Kiss my vagina, mistress”, Suifeng moaned on impulse.   
“How could I not, now? After you’ve asked me so nicely?”  
Rangiku’s lips touched Suifengs vagina. First softly. Then her tongue slid down in an agonizingly slow pace.  
Suifeng pushed her head into the bed. Shelet out a faint moan.   
She tried to push her hips against Rangiku’s face. Her body demanded more of this pleasure. She could feel how she was swimming in lust.  
Rangiku fulfilled her wish. Her tongue lovingly caressed her, while two of her fingers were playing around with the clitoris.  
Suifeng’s body was shaking. Her hips pushed harder against Rangiku’s tongue, demanding more and more attention. Her breasts heaved, her hands grabbed the blanket beneath her, while she threw her head into the cushion, moaning louder. She was riding the wave of this pleasure.  
There was no shame, no guilt in her.   
Everything was drowned, and she didn’t want it any other way.   
But then she felt something grasping into her mind. A white, blanking wave. She had never experienced it like this, but she knew what it was.  
“I’m coming”, she moaned with such a loud voice, that people had to hear her in the whole Soul Society. “I’m coming, Mistress!”  
In the moment her orgasm came closer and closer, it ended. Suifeng blinked a few times, irritated. Rangiku had stopped. The small woman looked at her mistress with pleading and confused eyes.   
The mistress chuckled with a sinister smile. She grabbed Suifeng on her hips and lifted her up in the air.  
“Let us take this slow, my little bee”, she said and hugged her. “We have all night for us. I want you to enjoy it.”  
Suifeng was distraught. She felt a demanding pulse between her legs. “But mistress…”  
Rangiku didn’t allow her to say anything. She pushed her lips on hers, hungrily.   
Suifeng tasted herself on her mistress’ lips.   
She gave in. The kiss started sweet, but turned more intense.  
Her lips were parted by Rangiku’s fierce tongue and Suifeng welcomed it with her own own.   
Her hunger for this kiss grew, and she felt her mind becoming numb again. She hugged her mistress, feeling her breasts on her own. Soft and big, and it made her crazy. The heat was overwhelming.  
Rangiku’s lips moved further down her body. Kissing on her cheeks, her chin, her throat.  
Suifeng held her, breathing deeply. She felt like floating. Flying through a thick fog of lust.  
Then she felt the tip of the strapon poking her vagina.  
She flinched.   
“Wait!...I-I have never done this.”  
“I see, my little bee”, Rangiku kissed her softly on her cheek. “It won’t hurt. All I want is to make you feel good.”  
Suifeng hold Rangiku tighter. “Please, be gentle, mistress.”  
The other woman kissed her a few more times, lovingly.   
“Of course, my little bee.”, Rangiku whispered and held her small lover by her waist. “I want you to enjoy this.”   
The tip was pushed inside her.   
“Very...” Moving deeper into Suifeng. “...Slowly.”  
“Mistress!” Suifeng moaned, ignoring the sharp stinging beneath her abdomen.   
She locked her legs behind her mistress’ hips.  
She tried to focus on moving and began to ride the strap-on .   
Rangiku thrusted the strap-on slowly, and gently at first. Squeezing joy out of Suifeng. But with each passing moment, Rangiku’s pace became more demanding. Suifeng adapted to this, being pushed deeper into this new pleasure.   
“Mistress!”, she cried.  
Her body was burning, and it was the greatest joy she had ever experienced.  
Rangiku looked at her. Smiling, licking her lips. Her movements to push the strapon into her were chaotic. Pushing hard and deep, in one moment, to be soft and gentle, in the next. The blonde woman gazed on her small lover’s face. Drinking in the pleasure she created in Suifeng. She was a beast, devouring her.   
And Suifeng wished for nothing else.  
Her body was shaking again.  
The climax returned.   
She moaned louder and louder. Rode the strapon harder and harder. Embracing the coming pleasure.  
But then Rangiku lifted her up once again. Taking the strapon out of her.  
“Mistress”, Suifeng squeaked. She sounded like a whiny child.  
“What is, my little bee?”, Rangiku asked, smirking.  
“Please, mistress.”  
“Please what?” Rangiku played with her.  
And Suifeng was too deep in the pleasure to be angry. “Make me come, mistress.”  
“Oh?” Rangiku kissed Suifeng’s cheek. “Then say, ‘I want you, mistress’”  
“I want you, mistress”, Suifeng declared without hesitation.  
Rangiku giggled. “Good girl. Say, ‘I want you more than lady Yoruichi’ next”  
Suifeng hesitated.  
She could see in Rangiku’s lurking eyes that this was her plan all along. Seducing her and making her admit that she was superior to Yoruichi.  
But Suifeng had lost the strength to resist. Her soul demanded to be guided, her body lusted that pleasure.  
She wanted more.  
“I”, she began stuttering, “I want you… you more than Lady Yoruichi, mistress.”  
She felt how her own heart ripped in two.  
“Good girl”, Rangiku said while kissing her small lover on the lips.

Suifeng laid with her stomach on the bed. Her face pressed into the cushions, while her butt was up in the air.  
She grasped the thought that this would’ve been humiliating for her past self.  
But now she was excited.  
Rangiku grabbed her butt cheeks. “So adorable, my little bee. I could look at them all day.” She pushed her strapon gently into Suifeng’s vagina from behind. “But that's not what you want now, don’t you?”  
“No, mistress”, moaned Suifeng.  
Rangiku reached deep. She was slow at first. Her movements were precise. Hitting Suifeng’s soft spots. Then she pulled back, before pushing back into her again. Now with more strength.  
Suifeng moaned louder.  
Rangiku started to pound on her. Holding Suifeng in her grasp, directing her. She had no control anymore. And in exchange she was gifted with pleasure.  
Rangiku had all the control. The strapon reached far, and conquered all of Suifeng.  
Every push made pleasure bloom in her body. Rangiku hit a soft spot after another. Pleasing and sweet for the mind. Suifeng’s body submitted to the movements. Following every direction. Her body obeyed Rangiku’s orders. Her hands on the hips made her feel whole. The smacking sounds of her hips on hers was her new heart beat. Even her own moans adapted to Rangiku’s.  
She felt being a part of something better, greater. Her mouth formed a wide smile. She didn’t realize how she was pushed into the cushions. Her mind turned blank, just the blinding joy of sex in her entire being.  
Suifeng wanted this; All along. Something she never knew, but loved it.  
Rangiku pushed harsher, faster. She bowed down, embracing her. Her breasts pressed against Suifeng’s back. She pushed up, feeling the softness against her. She wanted to feel more of Rangiku. Her breasts on her made her feel weak in the knees. Her hard nipples made her heart jump in her own chest.  
Rangiku grabbed Suifeng harder. Her hips were pushing down on her without any break. Suifeng’s hands tried to grab her mistress. She felt how her consciousness felt apart. She wanted to feel more. Her body pushed against the strapon, to feel it even deeper. Shattering her mind.  
She screamed her lust into the world, when she came. Then the both of them collapsed on each other.

Suifeng blinked at the sunlight.   
In the first moment her world was empty and strange.  
She saw a room around her, she has never seen before..  
There was an arm around her chest, who belonged to a woman on her side. Her big breasts felt cozy and warm.  
Slowly, like a shower of rain, the master assassin’s mind collected the individual pieces of the last day into a unified pool.  
Suifeng realized what she had done.  
Her body and mind turned to ice.  
She had betrayed Yoruichi. She had betrayed herself.  
She also humiliated herself. Being tempted and fallen for this cheap woman.  
The day started with her former self being in ruins.  
Her first reaction was to scream at Rangiku. But she stopped herself.  
The vice captain looked quite peaceful in her sleep.  
As if the mistress of the last evening was never real to begin with.  
But Suifeng felt dumb for thinking like this. One’s outside was just another deception.  
Like how the bumbling lady of the divisions was just a cold seductress.  
Or how Suifeng herself was a prideful warrior of the Soul Society, who turned into horny girl.  
Suifeng sighed. This other person inside her, felt like a being from another world. A stranger who shared the same heart with her.  
Rangiku moved. Her eyes blinked slowly, needing time to focus. After a few moments she looked at Suifeng. And her eyes showed signs that she understood where she was and what had aspired.  
She smiled: “Morning, honey.”  
“Don’t call me honey”, Suifeng replied, twisting her mouth.  
“Why?” Rangiku’s hand moved caressingly on Suifeng’s skin. “My little bee and I made a lot of honey last night.”  
“That was horrible”, Suifeng said, eyes rolling.  
“You seemed to have fun last night, though.”  
The next words felt bitter, when they came over Suifeng’s lips. “No, I… I did have fun. Your joke was horrible.”  
Rangiku chuckled. It was surprisingly sweet.  
Suifeng feared where this was going and tried to move out of bed. “I think it's time for me.”  
“Where do you want to go?”  
“To my work.”, replied Suifeng. She tried to glare at Rangiku. “We’re both members of the Thirteen Divions, remember?”  
The blonde woman chuckled again. And grabbed Suifeng at the shoulders, before pushing her down. “No, not day.”  
Suifeng was confused. “What’s that supposed to-”  
She couldn’t finish the sentence, because Rangiku pushed her lips on hers.  
It disturbed her, how sweet it was. She hugged Rangiku. Feeling her breasts on hers. She felt how her nipples turned hard.   
Rangiku whispered: “Today, it’s just my little bee and me.”  
The warm skin on hers, the sweet curves under her hands. Suddenly the duties of a captain felt like a distant memory for Suifeng. As if Suifeng, the division captain, was the stranger, and this here was her world.   
Even her love for Yoruichi felt like something distant. She could still feel it in her, but it was like a cloud in the wide blue sky: Too far away to mean anything for her on the ground.  
Suifeng’s hand moved down, grabbing Rangiku’s butt. It felt warm and inviting beneath her fingers. This was important now.  
“Let us have fun, today”, Suifeng announced, kissing her, “As friends.”


End file.
